Chapter Eighteen of Doom
The eighteenth chapter of Eternal Destiny Trachius, Post-Battle: Part Three Trachius did a headcount of his men to find that two were missing, but one of those two was Caitlyn. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN OF DOOM "Please, help!" Kelsey cried. "No," was Caitlyn's response. "I'm too busy." She continued looking at blueprints. "Hey, Caitlyn," a cyclops said. Trachius. "You mind helping me kill your mentor?" "Sure, no problem." Caitlyn got up and swung Sfyrí ''right at Caitlyn's head and smiled as she bled to death. Then, from nowhere, another voice. "Caitlyn... Caitlyn... please wake up!" Caitlyn's head flew off the ground, her eyes darted open, and she let out a loud scream. Standing above her was the saleswoman Milly Ray. It was her voice that woke her. "Oh, good, you're okay," Milly said. "Most people take longer to get up. Louis is a son of Morpheus, god of dreams. He can usually end fights pretty quickly by looking his opponent in the eye and knocking them out. Then come nightmares." Caitlyn got up and groaned. "How long was I out? Where did Louis go?" "About an hour. He and Jack went toward the beach. That-a way." ''Right toward Roy, Caitlyn realized. "Well, I gotta go. I'll pick up the supplies later." With that, Caitlyn picked up Sfyrí and ran toward the beach. Toward Roy and Noatak. Toward Louis and his thug. Within a few seconds, she crashed into a group of people running past her. "Ow. Watch it!" Caitlyn shouted. "Sorry, Caitlyn," one of them said. Rune. The other three, Caitlyn did not recognize. There was a huge guy with a shaven head cracking his knuckles, a woman with silver hair looking at nothing in particular, and a bloodhound still sniffing the ground. "So, this is Caitlyn, huh?" the woman said. She looked Caitlyn up and down, then looked at Rune. "You know, I'm starting to believe it was you who beat Trachius." "Well... Caitlyn, this is Rod, Aqua, and Bloodhound," Rune introduced. "The bloodhound is from Kalései. Rod and Aqua are from the Legacies of the Gods." "So you're Aqua," Caitlyn said. "Rune mentioned you after I joined up with him, Roy, and Noatak. Rod... never heard of you." "Just met the kid," Rod said. "We're tracking down a friend of theirs named Dana," Rune said. "With her help, we might be able to free Ferrorum from Louis's control. Want to come with?" "Later," Caitlyn said. "For right now, I'm going back to Roy and Noatak. That's where Louis should be." Aqua nodded. "We'll meet up with you once we find Dana. Then, the six of us can work together to fight Louis." "Ahem," Rune said. "Eight. You forgot Bloodhound and Noatak." "No. I remembered them. I just didn't count you and Roy." Caitlyn backed away to avoid where the discussion would inevitably lead. To the shore. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Seventeen of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Nineteen of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 31 March, 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Bloodhound Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page